Those Things You Make Me Feel
by TheNewMammal
Summary: An Akainu Lemon! Oh, yesss. Even big bad Marines need to get some. Rated M for the obvious. Don't read if you're underage! Akainu is somewhat OOC.


**This was something really random, but I just love the idea of hot sex with unusual One Piece characters! I think Akainu is a fantastic character! Even though he's a total dick. Haha.**

* * *

><p>"You're so dumb." I stated to him from across the room.<p>

His only response to that was a small smirk. He didn't even bother to look at me.

"You really are."

He just continued to sit there with that smirk upon his face, trimming his plant. My name calling, only amusing him.

I clenched my jaw, getting irritated at his lack of caring.

"Your tattoos are disgusting. They look terrible!"

Again, his only response was to continue smirking and trimming his stupid little plant.

"I bet you're actually a butt-pirate. No wonder you've kept a poor, innocent girl like me a prisoner in your room for over two weeks, yet haven't made a single move. Although I bet Kizaru would know the answer to that."

Again, nothing. His stupid expression wouldn't change. I continued to grow even more irritated. My plan to annoy him so he'll let me go, was clearly not working. I needed to step up my game.

"I fucking hate you Marines. You're all probably butt-pirates as well. Which is in a sense ironic, seeing as how you guys think pirates are bad. So are you self-loathing beings? Cause I can at least see why with you. I mean... who would even want to be with someone like you?"

This time his smirk did disappear. But, nothing else came from him. He just carried on as he was. His face now looking as it usually did, a scowl plastered on it.

I didn't say anything else, I simply stood up from where I was sitting on the floor and moved to the couch behind him. I sat down on it, crossing my legs and leaned near him. His bare back was now completely turned to me. I was hoping this would make him feel really uncomfortable.

He didn't seem to care about me moving, he made no reaction it me. At this point he was acting almost as if I wasn't here.

Sitting behind him, on the couch I had a full view of his back. He was enormous after all, I couldn't exactly miss it either. It was actually rare for me to see him in his red suit, because whenever he was here, he was shirtless. I found my eye's being drawn to his tattoo. It was actually magnificent. But I wasn't going to admit that to him. I didn't want him to get any sort of satisfaction from that. He was an asshole, who wouldn't let me leave. There was no way I was going to be nice. If he insisted on keeping me here as some sort of sick pet/prisoner thing then I would make him suffer for it.

I counted the flowers within the black flames of the tattoo. The tattoo that was nearly as big as me. There were nine I could see on the back portion. Nine flowers... why are there even flowers...

"Sakazuki." I spoke his real name, because I knew he preferred me to call him Akainu. I received no response from him.

"Let me go." I stated as calmly as I could, hoping that would have a different effect than the insults.

It did.

"You know why I can't." He spoke finally, his deep voice sounding louder to me than it probably was. He still didn't turn around to look at me. I leaned slightly closer to him, only a few inches away from his back.

"It's a stupid reason. I didn't do anything wrong!" I complained, as I focused on the tattoo some more. The way the black flames swirled around his back were so fascinating.

"You have valuable information you refuse to share. You will not be let go until you do." he told me as he had told me many times since I arrived.

I could feel rage building up inside of me. I hated when he said that.

"So I'm your personal prisoner forever then!" I snarled at him. I wasn't ever planning on helping the Marines.

"If that's the decision you make." I heard a slight clank, for which I could only assume was him placing his scissors down. He must have been done with the plant.

I didn't even want to respond to what he said, it WAS my decision not to give them information! But it was their decision to keep me practically under house arrest.

He stretched out his arms, causing the muscle under the tattoo to ripple, making the black flames move.

I was tempted to feel those flames, I liked how they swirled over the entire of his left side.

"Go to sleep." he told me out of the blue, as he stood up.

"No." I responded coldly, looking away from his back. I wouldn't take any orders from the likes of him.

He turned around and faced me, now completely towering over me, with his usual intimidating expression. The look that was known to scare thousands of grown men, marines and pirates.

I didn't budge, or even change my expression. After living with him for over two weeks those basic scare tactics of his had stopped working on me. I just sat there staring up at him darkly.

Then he suddenly grabbed me, just picked my up off the couch like I weighed nothing, and threw me over his shoulder like a rag doll.

That made me go ballistic.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I bellowed at him, while punching his back as hard as I could.

He didn't say anything and walked over to the room I had been sleeping in, carrying me. I continued to thrash around screaming at him. Hitting him as hard as I could. No one manhandles me!

"You're too feisty for your own good." He said throwing me onto my bed.

I landed sprawled out on the mattress, with the wind slightly knocked out of me. I barely took notice and jumped up in rage, jumping onto him.

He immediately threw me off him, back on the bed. I sat right back up, and attempted to attack him again. And yet again he threw me back down. I continued to grow even more angry. Attempting in vain to hit and kick him. Me an average sized girl, trying to cause physical harm to a giant of a man. The hits and kicks I manged to land on him clearly making no affect. The only thing I was succeeding in was wearing myself out, and maybe annoying him.

I jumped at him one last time, and he threw me back onto my bed harder than before. I lay there panting, angry and exhausted. I brushed my hair out of my eye's, and looked at him.

He stared down at me, scowling, his eye's locked with mine. He had his arms crossed, the muscles of his body bulging.

I continued to pant slightly, out of anger and trying to catch my breath from before. But I wasn't done, I wouldn't let him stand there like that, not being affected at all by my assaults on him. I pushed myself off the bed a little, and went to throw in a last punch.

Quicker then I could have blinked he grabbed me and pinned my arms above my head.

"That's enough." He said sternly, leaning over me, his face only inches away from my own.

He hand one giant hand wrapped around both my wrists tightly. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He didn't budge.

"Calm down." He said looking me directly in the eyes.

"No. Let me go." I demanded angrily.

His eyes seemed to search mine for a second, which made me slightly unnerved. I wasn't sure what he was looking for.

"If you calm down." he finally said.

I wasn't planning on listening to him. He made me so mad. I moved my leg to knee him, but he grabbed that as well. Then he adjusted his body so he was now completely pinning me down.

"Get off me!" I yelled from under him.

"Then calm down." he answered again.

I didn't say anything this time, he had me completely pinned I couldn't move at all. The only thing I would be able to do now was yell. And my throat was getting sore from all the yelling I had been doing. I closed my eyes and laid my head back in temporary defeat.

I could feel myself still breathing hard, hear my heart beat. As well his his. His was much stronger sounding than my own.

I realized how close we really were, I was in complete contact with his skin. I was only in pajamas shorts and a tank top, so I could feel him against all my exposed skin. He was incredibly warm as well. It must have been because of his devil fruit, no one had that naturally warm of skin. I tried to move a little, but he was still pinning me down. I continued to keep my eyes closed not wanting to seem him. I really didn't want to calm down, I didn't want to be defeated by him, but there was nothing else I could do. So I just kept my eyes shut.

We just continued to lay there, and I could feel myself drifting away, all the anger, rage, yelling, and fighting from before having completely exhausted me. Plus his skin... his skin was just so warm. I don't think I had ever felt his skin before now.

I let out a very small sigh, it wouldn't be long until I passed out. I was surrounded in a blanket of warmth that was him.

"Akainu..." I mumbled not opening my eyes.

He didn't say anything, and I felt him release my wrists, but not move the rest of him. My shoulders were against his chest, I brought my arms down slowly, and pulled them under him. Everything was so quiet and warm, I didn't even want to open my eyes anymore.

"Are you calm now?" he asked quietly, I could feel his warm breath against my neck. I held in a slight moan.

"No..." I whispered not wanting to lose the contact of his warm skin.

"You look calm." he replied in almost a whisper.

I slowly opened my eyes, and found his now staring straight into mine. The temperature of the room seemed to rise, I could hear my heart beating in my ears. His dark eyes normally so angry and cold, had a different look. Something more...gentle.

I felt my heart beat increase, my stomach knotted slightly. I just kept staring into his eyes, they were so entrancing.

Slowly I moved my hand to his bicep, and started ever so gently running my fingers up and down. Feather light strokes, barely touching him.

His eye's never left mine, and I saw them widen just barely, in shock and confusion as I made such intimate contact with his skin.

He didn't say a word, just stared into my eyes as I continued stroking his arm. I attempted to move the rest of my body a little, but he still had me pinned.

"Please..." I whispered, moving my hand down to stroke his forearm.

He lifted himself up a little, and I moved back slightly. Raising my head up, I placed a light kiss to the tattooed skin right above his collarbone.

I didn't even know why I was acting this way, I had been angry with him from the moment we met. I had never thought of him in any other way than just a cruel marine.

Maybe spending over two weeks locked in his living quarters, only seeing him, I had developed some sort of underlying lust. He was a big muscly guy after all... maybe I had been so angry all the time I never realized how often I saw him shirtless...

He ran his hand down my stomach, and I let out a gasp. The motion had completely caught me off guard, I didn't even realize he had put his hand under my shirt. His hand felt so warm and tingly on my lower stomach just above my pajama shorts.

I bit my lip trying not to moan, his hand was radiating heat and making my toes curl with the pleasure of it.

I tilted my head back, to look into his eyes. They were so dark, and filled with a deep lust.

"Akainu..." I whispered his name bringing my head up, so our lips were just inches away.

He remained silent, but looked at me deeply. He moved his hand from my stomach to the back of my leg, slowly he began rubbing, dragging his hand up from the back of my knee to the bottom of my ass. Repeatedly doing that, and slowly moving to my inner thigh.

I clenched my legs together with a slight mewl of pleasure, his warm hand causing me to get wet.

He seemed to like my reaction, because he smiled a little at me and lowered his head next to my ear.

"Do you want this?" he asked his voice laced with lust, his hot breath giving me goosebumps.

I only moaned in response, and moved my hands to his back grinding my hips into his feeling his arousal.

He pulled me closer to his body, moving his hand to the back of my neck, and bringing me into a hot passionate kiss.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing into my mouth as it explored the hot cavern.

I moaned into the kiss and dug my nails into his back. He ground his hips into mine, sending a jolt of pleasure through my body.

I let out a load moan. "Akainuuu!"

He ground against me again, pulling me tight against his hard body. I moved my hands down his back and around to his front, to his waist line.

"I want you." I said seductively, as I ran my fingers across his hip bones.

His hips bucked against me, and he pulled me into another passionate kiss. Our tongues battling for dominance.

He moved his hand to the waist line of my pajamas, curling his large fingers underneath.

I pushed my chest up against his, leaving a trail of hot kisses down his neck, dragging my hands up and down his sides.

"Oh god..." he moaned out, as he ripped my pajamas off me, throwing them aside. He readjusted himself between my legs.

I moaned as he ground his arousal against my wet core.

"Akainu!" I moaned, and dragged my nails down his back, grinding myself against his hardness.

"Oh fuckk.." he groaned sliding his hands under my top, and pulling it over my head.

I crashed my lips into his, and slid my hands underneath his pants, grabbing a hold of his hot cock.

He let out a deep moan into the kiss. I started stroking his cock, long slow pumps, as he pushed against me.

Moving up slightly, he started attacking my neck. Kissing, licking, sucking up and down from my ear to my collarbone.

I moaned in pleasure, and released his cock, dragging my hand up his stomach.

"I need to fuck you." he panted into my ear.

I felt myself get even wetter when he said that.

"Do it then." I replied huskily, looking into his dark, lustful eyes.

He pulled away from me, getting off the bed, standing up and pulled his pants down releasing his large hard cock.

I bit my lip, and looked up at him lustfully, wanting nothing more than to be fucked hard by him.

He got back onto the bed, spreading my legs, and placing his hand on either side of my body. He pushed his cock up against my wet core.

I wrapped my arms around his torso, and in one fluid motion, he thrust into me.

I threw my head back and screamed in pleasure. He was big and hot, it felt so amazing. Like nothing I had ever felt before.

Kissing my neck, he started thrusting into me, wracking my body with immense pleasure.

"Fuck! Akainuuu!" I cried thrusting against him, trying to push him deeper into me.

He groaned and kept pumping in and out of me, moving a hand to my right breast massaging it.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as tight as I could, as he picked up the pace. Every thrust of his making me cry out.

"Oh god, FUCK!" I screamed, digging my nails into his back.

I started kissing his neck, nipping at it.

He moaned, and started thrusting even faster into me, his climax not far.

I could feel mine coming on as well, I was moaning and screaming his name. He kept fucking me harder and harder.

With a huge groan, and one last hard thrust, he released himself inside of me in a great shudder.

I climaxed immediately after, burying my head against his neck, clinging to his hard body, screaming as my body was consumed in pleasure. Everything went white, as I spasmed around his cock.

Panting heavily, we just laid there, not speaking, coming down from our highs. I had my eyes closed, leaning against his neck still, trying to bring my breathing back to normal.

He had his arms wrapped around me, panting against my neck, his hot breath hitting me, making me shiver from the contrast of the cool air hitting my exposed skin.

After a few minutes, he moved backwards pulling his now soft cock out of me.

Still panting slightly, I laid back against the bed, and looked into his dark eyes.

"I don't hate you as much..." I whispered, gently running my finger tips down his arm.

He let out a soft chuckle, and pulled me against his large chest. Engulfing once more in a blanket of warmth.

"I'm staying with you tonight." he stated in a hushed tone, lightly stroking my hair.

I closed my eyes and laid my head against his chest with a smile, for once not arguing with him.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? :D Akainu sex? Yes, no? Haha. Let me know what you think! <strong>(I did just make a few changes to the story.)<strong>  
><strong>

**This and my Crocodile lemon are officially part of what I'm dubbing as, Sex Stories with Unusual One Piece Characters.**

**Definitely part of a series now! :D  
>So, thank you SOOOOOOOO much for all the great reviews! You're all amazing! And I just want you to know, I 100% keep in mind, who you suggest for my next one! (Doflamingo, Aokiji, Kizaru.) ^\\\\^ (You horny lil buggers!) xD<br>**


End file.
